842
by FloFlower1730
Summary: AU 8 singing persons, 4 couples, 2 bands AU Some people were oputcasts until they met eachother and went to chastings and... what happens then ? NejixTen ShikaxIno NaruxHina SasuxSaku
1. Prologue 1

8 singing people 4couples and 2 bands

8 singing people 4couples and 2 bands

Chapter 0 Prologue Introductions

They were 8 individual persons. They were all 16 (or in two's case 17) and went to leaf high school, which lay in Konoha.

They were

1 nice girl

1shy girl

1 destiny freak

1genius

1 cold hearted bastard

1 ramen addicted guy

1 shopping addicted girl

And 1 tomboy

They were all different as day and night could be.

The nice girl was Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno:

Crush: Sasuke Uchiha

Likes: Sasuke, Cherry Blossoms, learning, music

Hates: Rock Lee, her twin sister (why you'll know in chapter 0-2 Sakura's Past ;-)

Family: father deceased, mother left her children, 1 older brother (Taiki Haruno 19), and 1 twin sister (Sayuri Haruno 17)

Grades: A's or B's

Best friends: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto

Nicknames: Sak, Forehead, Billboard brow, Reiko, Kura-chan

Age: 17

Birthday: 28.4.

The shy girl was Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga:

Crush: Naruto Uzumaki

Likes: Butterflies, Naruto Uzumaki, dancing, music

Hates: Kiba Inuzuka, Her twin sister

Family: Father, mother deceased, 1 older brother (Tsubasa Hyuuga 19), 1 twin sister (Mai Hyuuga 16) A/N: Hinata's b-day is in December and I decided it was just end of September, the 24zh to be truth

, 1 younger sister (Hanabi Hyuuga 10), 1 older cousin (Neji Hyuuga 18)

Grades: A's or B's

Best friends: Ino, Tenten, Sakura

Nicknames: Hina-chan, Hina, Shy, Butterfly, Yoko

Age: 16

Birthday: 27.12.

The destiny freak was Neji Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga:

Crush: Tenten Uchiha (explanation soon)

Likes: Tenten Uchiha, destiny A/N: No duh, train, music

Hates: Natsumi Uchiha, Kankuro Sabakuno

Family: Father Deceased, mother deceased, unkle, 1 older cousin (Tsubasa Hyuuga 19), 3 little cousins (Mai Hyuuga 16, Hinata Hyuuga 16, Hanami Hyuuga 10)

Grades: A's (because of PE XD)

Best friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten

Nicknames: Ne, Nene, Neji-kun (only by Tenten), Destiny-freak, Katsumi

Age: 18

Birthday: 3.7.

The genius was Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru Nara:

Crush: Ino Yamanaka

Likes: Ino Yamanaka, Deer, play shogi, music

Hates: Kaori Yamanaka, Shino Aburame

Family: Father, Mother

Grades: surprisingly C's (he's too lazy to pick a pencil)

Best friends: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Ino

Nicknames: Shika, Shika-kun (only by Ino). Lazy bastard/bum/ass, Yoshio

Age: 17

Birthday: 22.9. 23:55 (Hint: IY…. Who knows why I wrote this gets a coooookieeeeee)

The cold hearted bastard was Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha;

Crush: Sakura Haruno

Likes: Sakura Haruno, glaring, Tomatoes, music

Hates: Sayuri Haruno, Rock Lee

Family: Father, mother, 1 big brother (Itachi Uchiha 22), two adopted sisters (Natsumi and Tenten Uchiha 18)

Grades: A's and B's (because he isn't one of the pe teachers favourite XD)

Best friends: Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji

Nicknames: Teme, Saucegay, Sasa, Sasa-chan, Sasu-kun (only by Sakura), Takeru

Age: 17

Birthday: 23.7.

The ramen addicted guy was Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki:

Crush: Hinata Hyuuga

Likes: Ramen, Hinata Hyuuga, eating Ramen, music

Hates: Mai Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka

Family: Father, mother (YES Minato and Kushina live!)

Grades: C's

Best friends: Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru

Nicknames: Naru-kun (only by Hinata), Naru, Dobe, Nana,

Age: 16

Birthday: 10.10.

The shopping addicted girl was Ino Yamanaka

Ino Yamanaka:

Crush: Shikamaru Nara

Likes: Shikamaru Nara, Flowers, shopping, music

Hates: Shino Aburame, her twin sister

Family; Father, Mother, 1 older brother (Daiki Yamanaka 19), 1 twin sister (Kaori Yamanaka 171 day ago XD)

Grades: B's

Best friends: Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata

Nicknames: Ino-pig, Ino-chan, Flower, Hana

Age: 17 (by 1 day xD)

Birthday: 23.9. 0:05

The Tomboy was Tenten Uchiha (why you'll see in her past)

Tenten Uchiha;

Crush: Neji Hyuuga

Likes: Neji Hyuuga, pointy objects, train, music

Hates: Kankuro Sabakuno, Her twin sister

Family: The persons that adopted her: "Father"(you'll see), mother, 1 older brother (Itachi Uchiha 22), 1 twin sister (Natsumi Uchiha 18)

Grade's: A's (PEteachers favourite xD)

Best friends: Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino

Nicknames: Weapon mistress, Ten, Tennie, Ten-chan, Tenshi

Age: 18

Birthday: 9.3.

I finished it YAAAAYYYYY but that's only the first part of the Prolouge there follow 10 Prolouge chapters.

And now it's 22:34 and I had a hard day with karate training involved… I'm going to sleep


	2. Prologue 2

Chapter 0-1 Prologue Sakura's past

Chapter 0-1 Prologue Sakura's past

It was 10 years ago. Sakura and her sister were 7 and their brother was 9

There were men in Black in the doorstep they asked Sayuri where her father would be.

She told them that he was with his friend Fugaku Uchiha, at the Uchiha and that she wanted to go with him, because the youngest son of the Uchihas was "sooooooo adorable"… Yes he was 7 and already got fangirls.

The men bid farewell and left. Taiki saw something.

"Since when is kaa-san shopping?"

"Since 5 hours why?" asked Sakura

"Shit!" the oldest of them cursed.

"What's up nii-san?" little Sayuri asked him

"Mom left us…. Because….. She's in danger and dad is going…. Shit…. These men want to kill tou-san" He cursed

"Oh my god" The two 7 years old screeched… Their super intelligent brother told them, that they had to live on their selves now…. Fun 1 9 year old and 2 7 years old live on their selves… There was no problem of money their parents were rich and when the money wasn't enough anymore they could sell the house and move to their friends (The Uchihas).

--5 years later--

They lived on without telling anyone about it. The chores were the same.

Taiki would teach his sisters thing they didn't know yet and repaired things when they were destroyed. He would be the one who would solve the problems of his sisters.

He had red short hair and blue eyes.

Sayuri would do the laundry, washing the dishes and the rest of the cleaning.

She was the one who shopped for groceries.

She had light red long hair which was put into a low ponytail and green blue mixed eyes.

Sakura was the one who cooked.

Her pink hair was short because she cut a month ago, with scissors. She had emerald eyes.

The sisters got a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha and Sayuri began to be a fangirl and only hang out with her new friends. Sakura was alone. Until she met her new friends. But that's another story. Sakura hated Sayuri for letting Sakura Alone.

End of Sakura's past

Profiles of Taiki and Sayuri

Taiki Haruno:

Crush: Ayaka Hyobanshi

Likes: Ayaka Hyobanshi, hanging out with friends

Hates: Thomas (a guy from America)

Family: father deceased, mother left her children and 2 little sisters (Sayuri and Sakura Haruno 17)

Grades: A's

Best friends: Itachi, Tsubasa, Daiki

Age: 19

Birthday: 14.11.

Sayuri Haruno:

Crush: Sasuke Uchiha

Likes: Sasuke Uchiha, music

Hates: her teachers.

Family: father deceased, mother left her children, 1 older brother (Taiki Haruno 19), and 1 twin sister (Sakura Haruno 17)

Grades: B's

Best friends: Mai, Natsumi, Kaori

Age: 17

Birthday: 28.4.


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 0-3 Hinata's Past

Prologue 0-3 Hinata's Past

It was 10 years ago. The reason why Hinata's that shy.

It was the day her sister was born you ask why it's sad? Cause her mother died on that day.

Everyone cried even her Brother Tsubasa. Suddenly Hiashi Hyuuga came in and told his children to shut up because crying would be a sign for weakness and Mai and Tsubasa stopped. But somehow Hinata didn't. "Stop Hinata" Her father told her

"I can't Tou-san" she said between sobs.

That was the day she became timid and was considered as weak in his family.

Tsubasa looked like a boyish Hanabi, we all know how Hanabi looks and Mai looks like Hinata only she puts her hair in 2 french braided things ( I forgot what it was named gomen).

Hinata was a outcast until…

I know it's short but that's all that came into my mind

Tsubasa Hyuuga:

Crush: Ai Hyobanshi

Likes: Ai Hyobanshi, playing soccer

Hates: Isamu

Family: Father, mother deceased, 3 little sisters(Mai and Hinata Hyuuga 16, Hanabi Hyuuga 10), 1 younger cousin (Neji Hyuuga 18)

Grades: B's

Best friends: Taiki, Itachi, Daiki

Age: 19

Birthday: 15.12.

Mai Hyuuga:

Crush: Naruto Uzumaki

Likes: Naruto Uzumaki, music

Hates: Her teachers

Family: Father, mother deceased, 1 older brother (Tsubasa Hyuuga 19), 1 twin sister (Hinata Hyuuga 16)

, 1 younger sister (Hanabi Hyuuga 10), 1 older cousin (Neji Hyuuga 18)

Grades: B's

Best friends: Sayuri, Kaori, Natsumi

Age: 16

Birthday: 27.12.


	4. Prologue 4

Prologue 0-4

Prologue 0-4

Neji's past

The 6 year old Neji came home from his first day at elementary school.

"Tou-san , Kaa-chan I'm back" He announced after receiving no answer he walked into the living room an found two bodies on the floor.

Well you couldn't call them bodies anymore they were covered with blood and next to the couch lay the head of his mother at the balcony lay his father's arm and …. Erm well you get the point. The little Neji sank to his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO KAA-CHAN, TOU-SAN" He cried and woke up at his uncles next day. He was an outcast until…..

I know it's short


	5. Prologue 5

Shika's past

Shika's past

Middle school shika came with his deer bag to school BIIIIG MISTAKEEEE

"OMG Shikamaru is a little kid" screeched some girls

And they laughed about him. He was an outcast until…

Very very very very short I know but I didn't have ideas for Shikamaru …


	6. last Prologue! SPECIAL!

The last 4(3) prologues…

The last 5(4) prologues…. Sasuke's and Tenten's are the same

Sasuke's P.O.V

I hated it almost every girl liked me and I was only 6. The only girl I met that didn't thought I'm cute was my adopted sister Tenten.

Tenten's P.O.V.

When I was seven me and my twin sister Natsumi were adopted…. After 1 year…. Before the adoption was my life a hell. My mom died by giving child birth for me and Natsumi. I reminded my dad too much of my mom which was bad for me… There weren't a day that I didn't get hurt by him. Everyday he hit me pointless. At the beginning I thought every father would do that with their daughters. But then I wondered why he did that and eventually I let all the thoughts go away. The first year I can remember, I cried every night. Then I just forgot how to feel some feelings. I was never sad, angry or something like that. But I wasn't happy or laughing. I never in my life did that… one day he tried to kill me, stabbed me with a knife. He went for a beer in a bar that's what he would do every time. My sister called the ambulance which came 5 minutes later and took me with them. I was put on a stretcher and my whole world went black. When I woke up I saw my sister sleeping next to me in my hospital bed hugging me as if she was protecting me from death. I was on a drip. Next to the bed sat somebody who looked at me. She was a nice woman I could tell from her appearance.

"Hello I am Mikoto Uchiha and I'm from the welfare office. Your sister told me everything. She also gave you the blood you needed. Since you have the same blood. Your father is in the jail and you two will be given to an orphanage." I wasn't able to speak. "I promise you if you won't find a new family I will come myself and adopt you two. I was your mothers best friend but you father didn't want her to meet me. Then I would see how he treated her so bad and I would have informed my man who is the head of the police. The truth is she did die because of your birth but only because of you father. He beat her everyday so she got weak. Well but that is the past. You really look like your mother… Oh I'm talking nonsense again. Oh I got to go. I have a son that is 1 year younger than you and another that is older than you…. And they fight often. And my man misses me… see you soon Tenten-chan" She went away and I felt some salty liquid roll over my face. I didn't know this feeling. I was… being happy. When I finished recovering my sister and I were brought to the orphanage. Almost every boy, didn't matter how old, had either a crush on me or my sis. AND WE WERE ONLY 6! That's something you can be very proud of. I shielded myself from everyone but my sister. I hid my emotions. After 1 year, it was my birthday; Mrs. Uchiha came with her husband and their sons. I ran up to Mikoto and hugged her. After that I looked at the man standing next to her. The other orphans seemed to be afraid of him. But my sister and I knew he was a very kind man. I smiled at him and his sons. The older one came to me and said to my:"Hi I'm Itachi but you can call me Ita-nii-san! And smiled I smiled back. "Ita-nee-chan would suit you better" The other boy laughed "Hey that's what I call him…by the way I'm Sasuke"

My sister spoke up "Hello I am Natsumi and that is my sister Tenten" "kids you play a bit while Fugaku and I go and adopt these two angels." Mikoto smiled. I smiled back.

Sasuke's P.O.V

We played a little hide and seek. And after that a little bit of Tug. It was amazing how fast Tenten could run. When someone tugged her she didn't need long to tug another person of us. My mom came back smiling and with her my dad. I asked:" Are Natsumi-nee-chan and Tenten-nee-chan coming with us?" "Yes they are" an elderly woman came out of the orphanage. "That's for you" she said while giving me, Itachi, Tenten and Natsumi some sweets. We thanked her and went into our car.

At our first day of school we came to school normally. Went into class, after saying bye to Itachi and sat down. 3 girls that looked my age came to Natsumi and asked her to sit with her. I remembered one. She was Sayuri Haruno. She was the daughter of the best friend my dad had. Natsumi went to sit with them. Suddenly some boys started to laugh. They said "Look at this girl how ugly she is and with all her scars"

Tenten's P.O.V

It was the first time, for years, that I cried. I ran outside and told my teacher I wasn't feeling well. Outside I knelt down next to a tree and cried. Everyone laughed at me… I was an outcast I only had my brothers… And my sister? She laughed at me too. Although she knew my past. Well I was an outcast until…

Sasuke's P.O.V

I told them to shut up and they asked me how I could defend such a monster and I told them I was her brother and they laughed at me. Except 6 persons. I hit the person right in the face who said that and was suspended for one week. So I became an outcast until…

Ino's P.O.V

I felt really sorry for that girl. She seemed to have a tragic past. That would explain the scars she had on her arms, legs and her head. Her sister seemed to know about it but didn't do anything against it. She even laughed at her too. What a witch. Well that was the influence of my sister. I knew it. Because of my sister I was an outcast too. After my parents got divorced. She told every one I told my parents they were cheating on each other and they are not worthy to be together. Although she was the one who did this. Kaori came to me and said "Oh you got someone new in your little group of outcasts" And then the whole class laughed at us outcasts. Well… It was true we all were outcasts but only until…

Naruto's P.O.V

Everyone laughed at us. I really felt sorry for this. I was an outcast because I was dumb and stupid and I wasn't wanted by my parents. They called me a monster. Though I still don't know why. Well you see I was an outcast until…

Normal P.O.V.

How mean a bunch of kids could be.

A girl with midnight blue hair and white lavender eyes stood up. The boy whose hair went to his midback and the same eyes as the girl sttod followed her out of the door. The blondes followed soon after. Then the pink haired girl and the black haired boy, whose hair reminded of a chicken ass, lokked at eachother and went outside. The last one who went out was a bow with tired brown eyes and hair like a pineapple. They searched the little girl whose mahagoni brown hair was in two buns. They found her soon. The first one to speak up was her brother. "Tennie are you all right?" she looked at them and said "Yes." All sat down.The crying girl , whose name was Tenten, stopped crying.They all sat down in a circle "I am Tenten Uchiha" She introduced herself. Her brother said "I am Sasuke Uchiha" the pink haired girlthat sat next to him spoke up "Hi I am Sakura Haruno" The blond girl next to her said "Hi I am Ino Yamanaka". The pineapple haired one said" how troublesome I'm Shikamaru Nara" He got bonked over the head by Ino. The blonde boy next to him said "Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki the son of the principal BELIVE IT!" The girl next to him, the one with the midnight blue hair said ina quiet timid voice "I am Hinata Hyuuga" The boy that had the same eye colour spoke up "Hey I'm neji Hyuuga Hinata's cousin." They all laughed. Naruto spoke up "Let's be friends. And then let's see who then the outcasts are." They all smirked/smiled.

That's it I'm sorry that I didn't upload all the time. If you have questions ask

Ja ne


	7. Music room number 3

Hi guys... I'm ill again....but don't worry...it's not as bad as it was last time :)

I've got my own computer now I'm really happy because I have a new hair style -grin-

Well yeah here's a new chapter of 842 it's called

'Music Room number 3'

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**A/N**

'**inner**'

'singing'

On the roof were six people.

They all were pupils of the best school in the whole fire land. The 'Konoha Gakuen' or also called KG by it's stundents.

The six persons all were juniors. Their school uniform for the girls consisted of a black dress that ended at their midtighs. The dress upper half was tight and at the back was a black ribbon.

It was a V-neck and the neckline was adorned with lace. Over the dress' upper part was a vest which sleeves went to their wrists.

At the middle of the upperarm was a rubber-band that made the upper part of the sleeve puffy.

The vest looked like a sports coat that was pinned together with a ribbon. The skirt of the dress had two layers.

The upper one was the usual pleated skirt type. The other one had lace at it's end. Under it they wore fishnet pantihoses and black stockings that were over-knee. as footwear they wore black 3inch heels.

The boys ones were plain but still made them look handsome. If they were handsome.

It was a completely black suit and black shoes. The tie was white though.

Both uniforms had the schools symbol on the left side.

"What's taking them so long?" asked a blonde boy whos cerulean shined with joy. He sat on the floor.

"They have P.E before lunch haven't they?" said a pinkette who's hair was in two low braids bound with two black ribbons. As make-up she wore light foundation a light pink blush and pearl coloured lipgloss.

She wore black eyeliner and mascara and pink eyeshadow. As jewellery she wore pink hoop earrings and a pink choker necklace.

"Yes... they have. With Gai-sensei.... and Lee-sempai...They'll come in 2 minutes" Said a boy who laid on the floor with his hands behind his head. His brown eyes were closed and his spiky brown hair was up in a high ponytail.

His head looked like a pineaplle.

"Wait a minute.... shouldn't she be having P.E with Anko-sensei?" wondered the girl that sat beside the brown haired boy. She had her long platinum blonde in a high ponytail except for her bangs that hid her right eye.

She didn't use foundation ad blush but she wore transparent lipgloss and the turquoise eyeshadow made her sky-blue eyes shine. She wore black mascara.

"She threw 1000 apoligizes at Anko that she wants to have P.E with the boys 'cause it's more fun and the gets to exercise a little bit."said a raven haired boy who was leaning against the wall. His hair was styled like a chicken's butt

and he had onyx coloured eyes.

"And she wants to have P.E together with Neji-nii-san." giggled a petit girls that was kneeling next to the blonde boy. She had midnight black hair that was cut in a bob. She wore light rosé lipgloss. She didn't need any blush because

she already had blood in her cheeks. Her lavender-white eyes were accented by a pale lavender eyeshadow and black mascara.

"Haha how funny Hinata-chan" came a female voice from the their heads turned to the door. Their stood two of them was female and the other was male.

The male one had long chestnut hair bound together at the nape of his his forehead was a white bandana. He was a senior. That could be seen by the change of uniform.

He wore a white suit with a black tie and black shoes.

The female fumbeled with her chocolate brown hair that was in two buns. Apperently a pin slipped out of her hair. She had honey brown eyes that were accented by black eyeliner and black mascara. she also wore red lipgloss.

Her cheeks were tainted red because of P.E.

She also wore white. She wore a white dress. The upper part of the dress was corsetlike bound. The sleeves went to the upperarm and wer puffy ith lace outlining them. The dress had an u-cut neckline.

The skirt was layered at the front in 2 layers each one outlines with white lace and the back side had 3 layers that were also outlined with white lace. The skirt was somewhat puffy and went to her mid-thigh. The girl wore

white overknee-stockings that were guess what right outlined with white lace. As footwear she wore white 5 inch heels.

The girl went to her girlfriends and her brother and hugged stumbeled a little bit.

"Stupid heels... I wish I was still a junior like you... 3 inch heels.....stupid second headmaster..."

Now that they're all there lt's start the introdiuctions.

The blond haired boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He turned junior today and is 16 years old.

The pinkette's name is Sakura Haruno. She's the oldest of the juniors there on the roof. she's 17 years old(**I read that juior years are lik the eleventh class in germany....**

**so I did some math and came to the conclusion that they should be 16 or 17 or something like that... if that's wrong please tell me thanks) **

The brownhaired pineapple head's name is Shikamaru. He has an Iq that reaches over 200. He's 16.

The blonde girl is Ino Yamanaka . She is like Shikamaru and Naruto 16 years old.

The raven haired boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Iceblock number 2 of our little 's like Sakura 17.

The little girl with midnight black hair is hinata. She's the yougest of them and turns 17 in December.

The panda girl with the two buns is TenTen Uchiha she's a senior and is 18 years old.

The other senior is Hinata's Cousin. Neji Hyuuga. Icqblock number one of the little group. He's like tenten 18.

Since you know them now we may begin with the story.

It was obvious that it was the first day of school.

These eight persons were once called the outcasts. But after the people saw how they beautiful/handsome they turned over the years they were accepted bye everyone. Except the girls' sisters.

Sayuri Haruno, Mai Hyuuga, Kaori Yamanaka and Natsumi juniors in KG.

But let's continue the story now.

The whole school prepared the kids to be like their parents. the boss of a big concern. But these eight kids show no interest in their parents' business and just go to this school for fun.

The eight called themselves the Music club. There was no music club at all. There was just a music lesson each day. But most of the other students did not pay attention.

Music was their live.

"Guys I asked Anko-sensei... she said that we could use the music room number 3 during lunch and in free lessons." Said Tenten

Naruto sprung up from his place on the floor und houted "Wat are we waiting for then."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sprung up to. He lend his hand down to ino. She took his hand and stood.

she smiled "Thank you shika"

Hinata also stood up (**That right?**) while sasuke pushed away from the wall.

The whole group followed Neji and Tenten down the stair and to the music room 3. Naruto tried to open the door but it was close.

"The door's locked...."whined the blonde boy childishly.

Neji sighed and pushed naruto out of the way. "We have a key dobe." He spoke in his Baritone voice.

Tenten threw the ky to neji and he put it in the keyhole turned the key and opened the door.

The eight went through the door and looked at everything in awe. Their were every kinds of istruments. Classical and mordern.

"Wow" said Ino awestruck.

Neji smirked and ewnt to one of the guitars. He picked a acoustic one and sat on the wide windows sill. He pattet to the place next to him and smiled at Tenten. She smiled back and went to sit next to him.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that only she was able to hear.(t**hat rhymed XD**) She blushed and he began strumming the guitar in soft tunes. He began singing soon.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Then he came to the chorus and Tenten sung with him. Their voices were in perfect harmony.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Neji smiled at Tenten as she began to sing the second verse.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

again They sung the chorus together  
"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

In the background they heard the violins played by hinata and ino and the drums done by Electric guitar was done by Sasuke and in the background Sakura played the Viola and Shikamaru played the bass.

Again Tenten and Neji sung the verse in perfect harmony.  


'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

The song ended all of them put their instruments away and Ino grinned. "You two are SO together"

Tenten blushed and Neji suddenly found the tree outside very pretty.

Tenten began" Erm.... well... you... see..." The bll rang

"Oi Neji we have to hurry. We have Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai in art now." Boh of them sprung up and exited.

Ino hmpfed.

and all of the juniors rushed to Math.

**I ****like it don't you like it too???.... took me lts of work.**

**I think the ideas of the schooluniforms are awesome **

**Review please****  
**


	8. School Festival

'School festival'

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**A/N**

'**inner**'

'Singing'

**It****'****s been a long time…. But now I****'****m here for the update**

**Sorry I didn****'****t have time and had a huge writer****'****s block I****'****m sorry.**

**Also I had the problem that my computer had a problem and all my data were gone (except for a chapter of What do you mean with vacation) so I****'****m really sorry but I am back… and I promise to update more often now. I have planned all of my on going stories now and yeah :D**

**Now I****'****ll begin with the second chapter of 842 ****'****School festival****'**

**Disclaimer: I own neither one of the songs used in this chapter nor the wonderful manga of Naruto**

**Tenten****'****s P.o.V**

It was time for the schools' annual festival.

The others from school all did boring things like presenting stats or stuff like that.

We planned to do something similar like them, originally, but Anko told us to do something different so the visitors wouldn't fall asleep.

We looked at each other and knew what she meant:

We were supposed to make music.

We got into the 3rd music room like always and sat down to brainstorm what to do.

Hinata spoke up: "I think we should do 3 songs, 5 times that day, every hour."

Naruto grinned: "I think that's a great idea. We should all take place in it. Neji and Tenten should sing – dattebayo."

Sasuke nodded: "I think that's a great idea. I think we should do Generation by Simple Plan! (**I do not own Simple Plan or the song Generation) .**That way Naruto can prove how good he actually plays the trumpet."

Sakura: "Then we should also play Broken strings. I want to play the cello!"

I grinned "Okay and I want to sing Total Eclipse of my heart by Bonnie Tyler since it's awesome. And it's a competition I want to face!"

Neji smirked :" Good luck dear that song is really hard to sing. So we are going to sing a duet and each of us a solo song. How about Hinata plays the drums, Sasuke plays the guitar - of course."

Ino grinned :"And I'll play keyboard while Shika can play bass-guitar."

Shikamaru only nodded.

We began practicing. A lot!

Everyday, while others worked on their statistics, we went into the third music room and discussed what we would wear and how we decorate the room where we would play and how we would advertise for our spectacle.

Friday before the festival we were ready.

We had everything finished.

We called it a day pretty early. The others were still fretting and working on their statistics.

As we left, we all laughed at them.

We went all to our respective homes and put on different clothes.

We met at the mall later on and sat down at our usual place there.

We sat in front of the huge fountain that was placed in the mall.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! I seriously can't wait!" Naruto yelled.

We all laughed until Sasuke and Sakura came back from getting food.

Sasuke and Sakura both put their french fries onto the bench next to me where they would sit down later.

They gave Naruto and Hinata two bowls of Ramen and Shikamaru got a cheeseburger, while Ino had a salad.

They handed Neji and me our Chinese takeout and sat down.

We all ate and were chatting a bit and laughing, until my sister and their best guy friend appeared.

"Neji-kun there you are! I searched all school for you! And instead you sitting here with HER and ignoring my calls" Natsumi screeched pushing me from the bench.

"Well nice to see you too sis…" I sighed as I stood up and brushed away the takeout from my lap, as it fell down with me.

Then I saw a hand. Hovering over me was Kankuro.

He stretched his hand downward to me to help me up.

Neji growled, stood up, and mimicked Kankuro's actions.

I took Neji's hand and he pulled me up rather close to him. I stood breathlessly in front of him looking up into his eyes.

We didn't notice how our faces neared the other.

We did hear the others gasp but it was like we were in a complete different world.

Our faces were 2 inches away when our eyes began closing.

It seemed like hours until our lips finally met, but when they did it was a magical moment.

I slung my arms around his neck while he laid his hands around my hips.

We parted because of the need of oxygen.

We looked at each other and I blushed.

He smiled at me.

I nodded signaling him that it was time.

We turned to our friends, who were dealing with Natsumi and Kankuro.

"Guys, we need to tell you something" I smiled at my friends.

Their attention turned to us.

"Ino, do you remember the assumption you made the first time we were in the music room?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes I do… and after what you did here right now I think I was right!" She giggled and my previous blush deepened.

"Well…." I began,

Neji smiled at me "We are a couple." He ended my sentence.

Natsumi screeched, which she did a lot, "What? But-but-but N-Neji! I am way prettier than her."

Kankuro looked at us "What the? But Tenten… We had so much future together"

Neji glared at Kankuro and Natsumi "Piss off!"

Natsumi ran away crying.

Our friends stood up and congratulated us.

Hinata asked me, "Since when are you two together?"

Neji laughed, "We have been together for a year now."

I nodded, "Yes, today's our anniversary!"

The others gaped at us.

Ino soon grinned. "We need to celebrate this!"

Sakura only nodded. "Yes! How about we go to the cinema so you can celebrate your anniversary."

I blushed and Neji nodded, "How about we do that."

So we got into the cinema and watched a comedy romance, though the boys didn't want to.

We had the whole cinema for us. We were the only people that watched the movie.

That was something that I didn't understand. The movie was well planned and thought out.

I mean I'm not the fan of these horrible chick flicks that were full off clichés but this movie was just the right amount of romance and comedy and there was even a small part of action.

Though I have to say: I missed some parts of the movie, as Neji and I, well I suppose you can guess what we were doing.

I giggled quietly as I watched Naruto as he pulled the 'yawning' trick.

He pretended to yawn and laid his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Her blush was visible even in the dark.

But Naruto had much luck that Neji didn't see that.

Sasuke and Sakura, who sat directly in front of us, were chatting quietly and some time during the movie, when I looked around the room a bit, she leaned into his shoulder and he covered her hand, which was resting on the armrest, with his.

Right after they had sat down Ino had snuggled into Shikamaru's shoulder.

When the movie was finished we all went out of the cinema and home.

The moment I stepped into the house Natsumi came rushing down the stairs and glared at me.

She went into the living room and said,

"Mom? Where is the chocolate ice cream? I need some therapy, as the love of my life just broke up with me because of my sister!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just for your information sis…Me and Neji have been going out for a year now."

She gawked, "So he cheated on me with you?"

I shook my head, "No, because you two were never together…"

Sasuke came to my help "Neji doesn't like you, get that into your head… and tell you stupid friends that we don't like you… and when I say we don't like you, I mean I don't like your stupid friend Sayuri so why don't you tell her that she has no chance with me."

With that we said goodbye and went into our rooms and to bed.

This night I slept a really great sleep dreaming of pink ponies and rainbows (**inside joke don****'****t ask ;D**) and Neji in a pink tutu.

When I awoke a smile crept onto my face.

Today would be our big day.

We would sing in the festival.

Overjoyed I stepped into the shower softly humming _Girls Just Want To Have Fun _(by Cindy Lauper).

I put on my school uniform and got the bag I had readied before I went to sleep the day before.

I went down into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereals and began eating when Sasuke, clad in his school uniform, came in with a bag, where his clothes were in.

I grinned at him, "Morning brother."

He nodded at me in greeting.

"Mom or Dad awake?" he asked me

"Nope, but I'm not that sure that Itachi came back yesterday" He nodded understanding the silent assumption I did not voice.

The second Sasuke had sat down the front door opened and a more or less sober Itachi came inside.

I sighed and watched as he trotted up the stairs and I suppose into his room.

He was sober enough to take care of himself.

Once we finished eating I told Sasuke to fetch his helmet as we would ride to school with our bikes.

Each of us had a Kawasaki Ninja* both were black, but had our names on them, each in red.

Today, it was easy to put on the helmet as I wore a low ponytail.

We had a small race and I won**.

We parked our bikes and got into the room we were performing in.

It was an old room, which had not been used for a couple of decades most likely.

I suppose it was the drama club room, because there was a big stage in the room.

We had to clean the room for about 5 hours.

The windows had black see through curtains, which were so long that they reached through the room and we made use of that.

Behind the stage had been dressing rooms where we would change later when everyone was there.

Sasuke and I quickly checked the equipment and tuned the instruments. We were finished when Naruto and Ino stepped in, both in their uniforms.

"Teme, I still have a lot of bottles in the trunk. Help me get them." He ordered.

Naruto had taken care of drinks for us and our visitors.

He and Sasuke went to get the bottles.

Ino hugged me and sighed, "Why do I have to be neighbors with this baka!"

I giggled.

Ino and Naruto got to school and went home together, as they were neighbors.

We sat down on the stage waiting for the rest.

Laughing at Sasuke and Naruto when each came in with 2 packs of 2 liter mineral water, Cola and juices.

Soon Shikamaru came in with a pack of water in his left hand, and in the other a cart with a small fridge.

We helped him put the fridge up and put the drinks in.

Each time the boys came with the drinks they put them into the fridge.

And went again to get more.

This time Shikamaru went with them.

Soon Hinata came in with Sakura.

They ware chatting happily and grinned at us when they came in.

I grinned back, "Morning girls"

They came and hugged me.

When Neji came into the room I sprung up and ran to him, "Neji!"

I kissed him until someone cleared their throat.

As we parted, I blushed, and looked him in the eye.

"Enough of this now! We need to prepare!" Naruto yelled.

The girls and I went into our dressing room and changed clothes.

We didn't do our hair yet.

We would do that after the dress rehearsal.

The boys each wore black suit pants with studded belts.

As footwear they had put on black Vans ***.

Naruto wore an orange shirt which had the inscription: 'I think he's gay' with an arrow under it that pointed to the right side. He did his best to stand left of Sasuke the whole time.

Sasuke wore a red 'All Time Low' band shirt.

Shikamaru wore a green 'Billy Talent' band shirt and Neji wore a black 'Apocalyptica'**** shirt.

We rehearsed and before us girls went backstage we did the boys' hair.

Hinata untangled Naruto's hair, so it didn't look as messy.

Sakura combed the gel out of Sasuke's hair, so it looked much like L's from Death Note.

Ino took Shikamaru's hair out of his ponytail and I put Neji's hair in a little higher ponytail than it was before.

After we had finished we looked at each other. We had done great work.

We went backstage and did our hair and make-up for the first show.

When we were finished we went back to the boys.

**AN and this is where I switch P.o.V**

**Neji****'****s P.o.V**

When the girls stepped out I almost didn't recognize them.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata each wore the same dress:

It was a simple black dress that ended at their knees with some feathers (**picture on profile).**

All 3 had their hair down and straightened.

As make up they wore simple foundation, lip gloss and eye shadow in their favorite colors and a matching bit of blush.

Tenten on the other hand looked totally stunning.

She wore a short red dress that looked like it was made out of satin. It was strapless and went to her knees.

Around her hips was a black satin band that went around her waist and was tied into a ribbon.

Her hair was down and went to her mid-back in nice, soft curls.

She wore, like the others, foundation, red lip gloss and eye shadow, with a bit of eyeliner and rouge.

All of them wore 4 inch high heels in black.

They grinned at us "So boys how do we look?"

We all were breath-, and speechless.

We got back to Earth when the first visitors stepped in and the girls went back stage.

When the time came that we were to begin our first show we all got ready and began with Generation. *****

The music began and soon I started to sing

"(Listen)  
(Ohh, ohh)  
(Ohh, ohh)

I'm sick of all this waiting  
And people telling me what I should be  
What if I'm not so crazy  
Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up, that's my generation

_[CHORUS]_  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
It's going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
We're gonna do it til we die  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

(ohh, ohh)  
(ohh, ohh)

I don't need to say I'm sorry  
I do what everybody wants to do  
It's not so complicated  
'Cause I know you want the same thing, too  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up, that's my generation

_[CHORUS]_

(Listen)

Don't need to say I'm sorry  
(ohh, ohh)  
It's not so complicated  
'Cause I know you want the same thing, too

_[CHORUS (x2)]"_

We finished and the parents and other students clapped more dutifully than as if they were really enjoying.

Then Tenten came on stage to sing Broken Strings with me.

"Neji:**  
**  
Let me hold you  
for the last time  
it's the last chance to feel again  
but you broke me  
now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
it's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
when I'm speaking  
it's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
to make it all okay

**[**Neji**]**  
You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

**[**Tenten**]:  
**  
Oh what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

**[**Both]:

Running back through the fire  
when there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late _(too late)_

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but its not enough  
to make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire  
when there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
when we both know it's too late _(too late)_

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again"

That was something that the people enjoyed more and I went backstage as my part was finished.

Though I watched Tenten from behind the curtain.

She sang Total Eclipse of My Heart really great.

It's such a hard song to sing and she totally owned it.

"Turnaround, every now and then I get a   
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart 

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart 

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight 

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart 

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart 

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight 

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart "

When she finished I went back on stage and we bowed.

We did that 4 times. Each time our audience was better and better.

And all of the times we played there were 2 people.

The man had shaggy brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He had black eyes.

The woman had dark blonde hair in four ponytails and greenish blue eyes.

After we had totally finished they approached us.

The woman spoke

"Hello my dears. This is Kiba Inuzuka and I am Temari no Sabaku.

We are agents and talent scouts.

We would like to invite you to a casting here in Konoha tomorrow.

Please come to the Sannin-Productions at 10 am."

**Finished ;D tough work. I worked on these 3700 something words for 3 days now. And now I****'****m tired it****'****s 3 am now.**

**Goodnight**

***I love motorcycles ;D**

****I cannot describe race scenes sorry T-T**

*****I love Vans :D**

******Metal is Epic, Cello is Epic, that means Apocalyptica is even more Epic ;D**

*******It****'****s 2 am right now so I hope you forgive me for not writing down the details.**


End file.
